


The Fortress That Guards My Heart

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Justice, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles, Magical stiles, Vengeful Stiles, Werewolf Derek, happy feelings, vengeance, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek is running for his life from hunters. He has heard that there is a new pack in Beacon Hills, a powerful pack led by an alpha who calls himself Red Wolf. So he drives there from New York, looking for the pack and the alpha. And looking for Stiles.





	1. The Fortress

Derek Hale was running for his life. The hunters had almost caught up with him in Missouri and again in Colorado. He had started driving at night, to avoid being spotted by them. It was nearing dawn when he pulled over into a grove of trees for a couple of hours sleep. He was almost at the end of his journey. Beacon Hills was only a few miles away. Beacon Hills and the new pack that he had heard about. A new pack led by a mysterious powerful alpha called Red Wolf. An alpha that he had never met. And most importantly, Beacon Hills and the boy that he loved. A grown man now. Beacon Hills and Stiles.

It was mid-morning when Derek arrived in Beacon Hills. He drove directly to Stiles' house. The lawn was overgrown, and there were no cars in the driveway. Derek knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He looked in the living room window and saw that all of the furniture was gone. He looked in the dining room and kitchen windows and found them empty as well. The house appeared to be deserted.  
He drove over to Scott's house and found it to be deserted as well. He drove to Deaton's veterinary clinic and found it closed. Then he drove to the sheriff's station. He walked in the door and was surprised that he didn't recognize any of the deputies. Had there been this much turnover in just five years? He approached the reception desk.  
"Excuse me", he asked. "May I see the sheriff?"  
The deputy behind the desk looked at him curiously.  
"May I ask why?", he replied.  
"I used to live here", Derek said. "And I know the sheriff very well".  
The deputy picked up the phone and dialed.  
"Sheriff", he said, "there's a Mr.-----"  
"Derek Hale", Derek replied.  
"Derek Hale here", the deputy said. "He says that he knows you and wants to see you".  
He hung up the phone.  
"The sheriff will be with you in a moment", the deputy said. "Please have a seat".  
Derek sat down on a bench and waited. In a few moments the door to the sheriff's office opened. Derek stood up to greet him, and was shocked to see a complete stranger come out of the door.  
"Mr. Hale?", the man said. "I'm Sheriff Benson. How may I help you?"  
Derek stared at the man for a moment and then spoke.  
"I was looking for Sheriff Stilinski", he replied. "I used to live here. Where is he?"  
The sheriff looked at the deputy for a moment. They both seemed uncomfortable.  
"He's not here anymore", the sheriff said. "After he left, I was elected sheriff".  
"What about his son Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"Uh…he's not here either", the sheriff replied. "I really don't know where he is now".  
"What about Scott McCall?", Derek asked.  
The sheriff seemed more uncomfortable than before.  
"I don't recall anyone by that name", he replied. "Sorry, son".  
"What happened to Dr. Deaton, the veterinarian?" Derek asked.  
"He left town a while back", the sheriff replied. "Moved up north somewhere. I don't recall where".  
Derek stared at the sheriff in disbelief. He shook his head.  
"Thanks for your time", he said. "I won't bother you anymore".  
He noticed that everybody in the office had become very quiet and seemed to be very uncomfortable.  
"That's alright, son", the sheriff replied. "Have a good day".

Derek left the sheriff's station and unlocked his car. Suddenly he heard a quiet voice coming from the side of the building.  
"Derek ", the voice said. "It's me, Aaron Strauss".  
"Aaron?", Derek replied. "What's…..".  
"Shh", Aaron replied. "Come over here. I don't want anyone to see us talking".  
Derek walked over to the side of the building. Deputy Strauss was standing behind a brick wall.  
"What's going on, Aaron", Derek asked. "The new sheriff won't tell me anything. And everyone seemed spooked by my questions".  
"They have a right to be spooked, Derek", Aaron replied. "I'm spooked myself. I can't tell you what's going on. It's dangerous to talk about it. But you were always my friend. So I can tell you one thing that you want to know".  
He looked around nervously. Then he spoke in a whisper.  
"I know where Stiles is", he said.

"They're all afraid to tell you anything", Aaron continued. "If certain people find out that they said anything, they would be killed".  
"Who are these people?", Derek asked.  
"I can't tell you that", Aaron replied. "But I can tell you where Stiles is. Recently I was out running one afternoon and I decided to run in the preserve. I got pretty far back inside of it, and I stopped to catch my breath. Through the trees I saw the old deserted house that people call The Fortress. I noticed Stiles in the front yard talking to a couple of people that I don't know. They turned, walked up the steps, and disappeared into the house. I got scared that they would see me there so I ran away. I think that Stiles may be living there, since he unlocked the door when they went inside. That's all I know".  
"Thanks, Aaron", Derek said. "I won't tell anyone where I got the information".  
"I have to go back inside before they miss me and get suspicious". Aaron replied. "Goodbye, Derek. And good luck".  
"Goodbye, Aaron", Derek said. "And thank you again". 

Derek got into his car and drove to the preserve. When he arrived there, he hid his car in a thicket and walked into the woods. He stopped for a moment as he caught Stiles' scent. He walked deep into the preserve until he reached the site of his family's house. All that was left were the foundation stones. The house had finally collapsed in upon itself. He stood looking at it for a moment as tears filled his eyes. The he shook his head and walked on resolutely. The old house called The Fortress was about a mile from his former home. He walked on until he reached the old house.  
He stood in the front yard and looked at it for a moment. It was three stories tall, built of stone, with two foot thick walls. It really was a fortress. He knew some of the history of the house. It was built in the 1890's for a family named O'Brien. Derek remembered from his childhood that the house was deserted and boarded up. Then he remembered something else. Stiles' mother's last name was O'Brien. As he approached the house he noticed that someone was living there. The windows had new glass in them and the shrubbery had been trimmed back. Stiles' scent was very strong now.  
Then suddenly Derek was surrounded. Three werewolves that Derek didn't know had confronted him.  
"Who are you?", one of them said. "And what do you want here?"  
"My name is Derek Hale"' Derek replied. "And I want to see your alpha, Red Wolf".  
"I don't trust him, Jarrod", another one said".  
"Neither do I", the third one said.  
"I'm not sure I do either", Jarrod said. "But let's ask him a few questions".  
He looked at Derek for a moment.  
"You say that your name is Hale", he said to Derek. "Where are you from?"  
"Yes", Derek replied. "I've been in South America for the last five years. Then in New York for the last two months. But I'm originally from here".  
"I've heard of the Hale Pack", Jarrod said. "This used to be their territory. So you were part of that pack?"  
"Yes", Derek replied. "My mother was the alpha. Her name was Talia Hale".  
"I've heard of her as well", Jarrod said.  
The second werewolf spoke up.  
"I've heard the name Derek Hale", he said. "I've overheard Stiles and Jackson talk about you sometimes".  
Derek's heart sped up when he heard those two names.  
"Quiet, Nick!", Jarrod said. "You talk too much". He turned to Derek. "Ok", he said. "Let's go into the house and I'll ask our alpha if he will see you".  
They escorted Derek up the steps and through the front door. The interior of the house was dark and gloomy. They were standing in a vast two story entry hall. A carved oak staircase was visable across from them, and double oak doors stood on three sides of the hall. Jarrod opened one of the doors and motioned Derek inside.  
"You can wait in here", he said. "And don't try to get away".  
He closed the door and said to the other two werewolves, "Nick, Heath, guard the door. I'll go talk to Red Wolf".  
Derek noticed that the room had once been a magnificent library, but that now most of the shelves were empty. There was a huge fireplace on one wall, an old battered oak desk at one end, and some secondhand chairs and a sofa scattered around the room. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited. In a few moments he heard someone coming. As the door opened he sensed the presence of the alpha. As Red Wolf entered the room Derek stood and looked at the alpha in shock.  
"Stiles?", he said.  
"Hello, Derek", Stiles replied.

(Next chapter: Stiles tells Derek what happened in Beacon Hills while he was gone. And they discuss their feelings for each other.)


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek tell each other what happened to them in the last five years. And they tell each other something that both of them already knew.

Stiles closed the door and came into the room. He and Derek looked at each other for a moment. Then they hugged and held each other close.  
"I've missed you", Stiles said.  
"I've missed you, too", Derek replied.  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
"I've come back to you", Derek said.  
"I knew that you would someday", Stiles replied.  
"You're the alpha", Derek said incredulously. "You're Red Wolf".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "I'm Red Wolf. I'm the alpha of my new pack".  
Derek felt the enormous power of Alpha Stiles filling the room. Plus something else.  
"I can feel that you are a tremendously powerful alpha", Derek said. "But I can also feel the magic coursing through you. You are a very powerful mage as well".  
"Yes", Stiles replied, "I am".  
"When did all of this happen?", Derek asked. "And how did it happen?"  
"Let's sit down Derek, and I'll tell you", Stiles replied. "And I want to know what's been happening to you as well".  
They sat down together on the sofa. Stiles held Derek's hand.  
"The first thing that I'd like to know is what has happened to Beacon Hills since I left", Derek said. "And what has happened to you. When I got back to town this morning I found your house deserted. And Scott's house and Deacon's clinic deserted. I went to the sheriff's office and found a new sheriff and new deputies there. Nobody would tell me anything. They didn't know where you were. And they all seemed to be terrified of something. But luckily, Aaron Strauss talked to me in the parking lot and told me that he had seen you outside The Fortress. What happened, Stiles?"  
Stiles closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he spoke.  
"It happened four years ago", Stiles said. "Hunters came to town".  
"Hunters!", Derek replied. "Who were they?"  
Stiles' face grew grim.  
"They were an army of hunters led by Gerard Argent", he replied.  
"Gerard Argent!", Derek exclaimed angrily. "That monster!"  
"I was on my college break the day that it happened", Stiles said. "The town was sunny and peaceful that day. My dad and his deputies were all at the sheriff's station. Except for Aaron Strauss and Jordan Parrish. Aaron was visiting his parents in L.A. And Jordan had resigned as a deputy when he and Lydia were married. He was working in Boston while she was studying at Harvard.  
The hunters came to town. And the first thing that they did was to attack the sheriff's department. They fired a canister of gas into the department. It temporarily knocked out my dad and all of his deputies. Then the hunters started their rampage. They killed every supernatural being that they could find. They killed all of Satomi's pack except for Brett and Lori. They managed to escape. They killed all of Deucalion's pack except for Ethan and Aiden. They escaped as well. They're all in my pack now".  
Stiles' face grew angry.  
"And then they did something that I can never forgive", he said. "They killed Scott and Melissa".  
Tears began to run down Stile's cheeks. Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and held him close.  
"Oh, Stiles", he said. "I know that hurts you terribly".  
"Just hold me, Derek", Stiles replied. "Please just hold me".  
Stiles cried for a few minutes, then he sat up and continued his story.  
"Danny and I managed to get Scott and Melissa's bodies away from town", he said. "We buried them here on the preserve, behind The Fortress. The rest of the pack ran for their lives. They all went to Oregon, to seek shelter with the Kessler pack. My dad and his deputies were still alive. But something in the gas had made them lose their memories. They have never regained most of them. Deaton and I have tried to discover what might have been in the gas, but so far to no avail. Once we know, we can bring their memories back.  
It was too dangerous to stay in Beacon Hills as long as the hunters were here. So Danny and I took my dad in my jeep and followed the pack to Oregon. Alpha David Kessler gave us refuge. It was while we were there that I became a werewolf.  
While I was walking in the woods one day I encountered a rogue alpha. Before I could get away, he tackled me and gave me the bite. I passed out, and when I regained consciousness, I was a beta werewolf. The rogue alpha wanted to mate with me. I played along with him until his guard was down. Before he could mate me, I tore out his throat with my claws. When he died, I became a powerful alpha. And not only that. When the alpha power filled my body, it awakened the spark inside of me. The spark was intensified and I turned into a full and powerful mage".  
Stiles grabbed Derek's hand again.  
"After a few months we heard that Gerard Argent and his hunters had left Beacon Hills. So we returned here. This house was built by my mother's family, and it still belongs to me. So we fixed it up and it became our pack house. And we are building our pack. And we are waiting".  
"Waiting for what, Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"For the return of the hunters", Stiles replied. "For the return of Gerard Argent".  
His face grew hard and his voice grew steely.  
"And when they return", he said, "we will kill them".

Then Stiles' face relaxed and his voice grew softer.  
"Now Derek", he said, "Tell me about you. What has happened to you in the last five years?"  
Stiles leaned back on the sofa and motioned for Derek to join him. Derek leaned on Stiles' chest as Stiles stroked his hair.  
"After everything that had happened here, I needed to get away", Derek replied. "Cora wanted me to come to South America and visit her and her mate. So I went down there. A four week visit stretched into six months, and then into five years. But all the time that I was there I thought of you. And I missed you. I missed you terribly. So I knew that I had to come back to you".  
Derek looked up at Stiles and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.  
"Two months ago I left South America and flew to New York", Derek said. "There were some loose ends on my parent's estate to tie up there. I had no sooner finished that, and had started on my trip back to Beacon Hills, when I was ambushed by three hunters. I managed to get away from them and got a head start across the country. They almost caught me twice, and I'm afraid that they're still on my tail. I'm sorry that I brought them into your territory".  
Stiles smiled and hugged Derek.  
"That's ok, Big Guy", he replied. "We'll take care of them when they show up".  
Derek hugged Stiles back.  
"Thank you", he said.  
They sat up and Derek looked at Stiles.  
"Are you sure that Argent will return?", he asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "They're coming back to destroy my pack".  
They stood up and put their arms around each other.  
"Do you want to join my pack?' Stiles asked.  
'Yes, Stiles", Derek replied. "Oh yes".  
"Then it's done", Stiles said. "Welcome to the Red Wolf Pack".  
They held each other close and looked into each other's eyes.  
"You feel it, too", Stiles said.  
"Yes", Derek replied.  
"A feeling of mate", Stiles said.  
"A feeling of mate", Derek replied.  
They kissed, a long passionate kiss.  
"I've known for a long time now that you were my mate", Derek said. "I came to you".  
"And I've known for a long time that you were my mate", Stiles replied. "I waited for you".  
"I've always loved you", Derek said.  
"I've always loved you, too", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.

Stiles took Derek's hand and they walked through the door into the entry hall.  
"Ever since Argent and the hunters came to Beacon Hills and brought destruction, the people of the town have lived in fear of them returning", Stiles said. "That's why they wouldn't tell you anything about what happened or where we were".  
"Do you ever go into town?", Derek asked.  
"Not any more", Stiles replied. "It's too risky for them to have us around. And also, we like to keep a low profile. So we work and earn our living in other towns".  
They walked toward the far end of the hall.  
"Before we go into dinner and you see everyone again", Stiles said, "I want to ask you something".  
"What is it?", Derek replied.  
"Would you like to spend the night with me?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "And every night from now on, if you want".  
"I want", Stiles said.  
They kissed. Then Stiles took Derek's hand and they walked into the dining room.

(Next chapter: Greeting the pack. Mates. And Derek's pursuers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Scott and Melissa. And the sheriff. But it was necessary to explain why Stiles has become so angry and vengeful toward the hunters.


	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming for Derek. And at long last, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of happy feelings in this chapter. And love. And loving, explicit sex. And a precursor of danger for the pack at the end.

As soon as Stiles and Derek entered the dining room they were greeted with happy shouts.  
"Derek ", the pack members all shouted. "It's really you!" "You're back!" "Welcome home!"  
Derek was soon engulfed in hugs from Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, Ethan and Danny, Aiden and Brett, Mason and Corey, Lydia and Jordan, Isaac and Malia, and Kira and Lori.  
"It's good to be home", Derek said.  
Three werewolves stood back, looking sheepish.  
"Derek, I'd like you to meet the newest members of the pack. Formally meet, I mean", Stiles said. "Jarrod, Nick, and Heath. The Barkley brothers. They come from the Valley Pack, near Stockton".  
"Pleased to meet you, Derek", Jarrod said.  
"Real pleased', Nick said.  
"Hope there's no hard feelings", Heath said.  
They all shook hands with Derek.  
"No hard feelings" Derek replied. "Pleased to meet you as well".  
"They're tough wolves", Stiles said. "I need wolves as tough as nails".  
He turned to the pack.  
"Everyone, Derek is in our pack now".  
The wolves all cheered when they heard that.  
Derek noticed John Stilinski sitting next to Deaton at the table.  
'Come say hi to dad", Stiles said.  
Deaton stood up first. He hugged Derek as well.  
"Welcome home, Derek", he said. "It's good to see you".  
"It's good to see you too, Alan", Derek replied.  
Stiles' dad stood up and shook Derek's hand.  
"Hello", he said. "My name is John. I'm happy to meet you, Derek".  
"You already know Derek, dad", Stiles said. "From before".  
"Oh", John replied. "I'm sorry Derek. I don't remember things from before four years ago. But I'm sure that we'll be friends. Are you the Derek that Stiles is always talking about?"  
Stiles blushed and Derek smiled.  
"Yes, I am sheriff", Derek said.  
"Call me John", he replied. "And I'm not the sheriff anymore. Or so they tell me".  
"Well, John", Derek said, "I'm sure that we'll be friends as well".  
Derek sat next to Stiles and John at dinner. Stiles and Derek held hands and smiled at each other all during the meal. Afterwards, everyone said good night to each other.  
Stiles hugged his dad.  
"Goodnight, dad", he said. "I love you".  
"Goodnight, son", John replied. "I love you, too".  
Stiles took Derek's hand and they walked out to the terrace. The sun was just starting to set.  
"Come with me, Derek", Stiles said. "I've got something to show you".  
They walked around to the back of the house. There was a small garden with varicolored blooming flowers. In the center were two headstones.  
"Scott and Melissa", Stiles said. "We planted the garden so that they would always be surrounded with flowers".  
Stiles and Derek looked down at the graves. Stiles leaned against Derek as Derek squeezed his hand.  
"Gerard Argent will pay for this", Stiles said bitterly. "I will make him pay".

Stiles smiled sadly and kissed Derek.  
"Let's go get your car before it gets dark", he said.  
They walked down to the edge of the preserve to the thicket where Derek had hidden his car. They got into the Camaro and drove it back to The Fortress. They parked the car next to Stiles' jeep along the side of the house. Derek got his suitcase out of the trunk and they went into the house. They climbed the stairs to the second floor. Stiles' bedroom and en suite bathroom were centered at the front of the house, where he could see the preserve through his windows. They walked into the bedroom. Derek set his suitcase down as Stiles shut and locked the door.  
They looked at each other, both of them breathing heavily with desire. They kissed passionately, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Then they undressed each other. They stood naked with each other for the first time.  
"You are so beautiful", Derek said.  
"And you are so handsome", Stiles replied.  
They were both aroused, their long thick cocks standing hard and red up against their stomachs. They fell together upon the bed, kissing and touching each other.  
"I've wanted you for such a long time", Stiles said.  
"And I've wanted you for such a long time as well", Derek replied.  
They kissed and licked each other's little hard red nipples. Then they kissed down each other's hard muscular chests and stomachs, then kissed down each other's wide hairy treasure trails and thick curly pubes. They licked and sucked each other's large balls, then licked and sucked each other's long thick hard cocks. Then they kissed each other's mouths again. They looked at each other with love and passion blazing from their eyes.  
"I want you to fuck me first, baby", Stiles said. "Then I will fuck you and knot you".  
"Oh yes!" Derek replied. "Yes, my love".  
Stiles reached over and got a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.  
"I jerk off a lot while I think of you", he said. Derek smiled tenderly.  
"So do I", he replied. Then Stiles smiled tenderly.  
Stiles laid on his back. Then he folded his legs up against his chest. Derek looked at Stiles' little pink hole.  
"Beautiful", he breathed.  
Derek lubed his thick fingers and slipped them one by one into Stiles little hole. When he had four of his fingers inside Stile, he rubbed them against his prostate.  
"Oh, Derek!", Stiles moaned.  
When Stiles was stretched enough, Derek removed his fingers and lubed his big hard cock. Then he slowly pushed his long thick hard cock inside of Stiles little hole. He bottomed out and both of them moaned as they felt the onslaught of sensation.  
"I knew that you would feel good inside", Derek said. "So hot and tight".  
"You're so big", Stiles said. "Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me hard".  
As Derek began to fuck Stiles with long firm strokes, they both moaned again as they felt the sparks of pleasure running up and down their spines. Derek rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned and came, covering his chest in ropes of thick hot come. He clenched around Derek's long hard pistoning cock, and Derek moaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come deep inside of Stiles.  
They both panted for a moment. Then Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles and laid down beside him. They hugged and kissed, murmuring words of love to each other.  
They kissed and caressed each other for a while, until both of them were aroused again.  
"It's time for you to knot me", Derek said. "And for us to exchange mating bites".  
They smiled at each other.  
"I think that it will be easier for you if you ride me", Stiles said.  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
Then Stiles sat back against the headboard of the bed and Derek sat on his lap facing him. Derek leaned back and Stiles looked at his little red hole.  
"Gorgeous", he murmured.  
Stiles lubed his long fingers and slipped them one by one into Derek's little hole. When he had four of his fingers inside Derek, he rubbed them against his prostate.  
"Stiles! Stiles", Derek moaned.  
When Derek was ready, Stiles removed his fingers and lubed his huge hard cock. Then Derek raised up and guided Stiles' long thick hard cock inside his little hole. He sat down slowly until every hard veiny inch of Stiles' cock was inside him. As Stiles bottomed out both of them once again moaned as they felt the onslaught of sensation.  
"You feel so good, baby", Stiles said. "So hot and so tight inside".  
"And you fill me up so good, my love", Derek replied. "You are enormous!"  
Derek raised up and down as he fucked himself on Stiles long thick hard cock. Once again they both moaned as they felt the sparks of pleasure running up and down their spines. Derek aimed Stiles hard cock so that it rubbed against his prostate. Then he felt Stiles knot forming at the base of his cock. Derek raised himself up and then sat down hard. Stiles' huge knot breached Derek's tight little hole, and both of them groaned with primal passion. At that moment, their fangs came out and they bit each other on their left shoulders. The mating bites healed immediately and left permanent scars, bonding them as mates forever. Stiles' hard knot rubbed against Derek's prostate, and Derek moaned and came, splattering his thick hot come all over Stiles' chest and stomach.  
"Alpha!", Derek shouted. "My alpha!"  
Derek clenched around Stiles' long thick hard cock and huge knot and Stiles moaned and came, shooting stream after stream of thick hot come far up inside of Derek.  
"My beta", Stiles exclaimed. "My own beta!"  
They both breathed heavily as they came down from their shattering orgasms. Then they leaned toward each other and kissed.  
"How long before your knot goes down?", Derek asked.  
"About a half hour" Stiles replied.  
"Mates", Derek said, smiling happily.  
"Mates", Stiles replied, smiling equally as happily.  
They held each other and kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up the next morning and kissed passionately. Then they showered together, went back to bed, and gave each other sweet hot blowjobs. Then they kissed again, held each other, and talked.  
"You've become a strong alpha, Stiles", Derek said. "But last night I saw the sweet natured boy that I used to know. I'm glad that he's still there inside of you".  
"I've become hard and tough because of what happened to me, Derek", Stiles replied. "And I have to be hard and tough to be the strong alpha of my pack. But sometimes I need to be that boy again. I can't let my pack see that inner boy. But I want you to see it, Derek. Because I love you and trust you. I trust you to see that boy that I still am inside".  
"I love you and trust you too, Stiles", Derek replied. "And I will always be here for you. I will always love you, both as the strong alpha and as the sweet natured boy inside of you. And the existence of that boy will just be between you and me. Our secret. In our bedroom. In our privacy. In our lives. No one else will ever know".  
"Thank you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"You're welcome, darling", Derek replied.

They got dressed and went down to breakfast. As they entered the dining room, the pack looked at each other knowingly and smiled.  
"Ok", Stiles said. "Can't keep a secret from you guys. Yes, Derek and I are mated".  
The whole pack jumped up and hugged Stiles and Derek.  
"It's about time that you two guys got together", Jackson said. "We've all known how you two felt about each other for years!"  
Stiles and Derek laughed and hugged the other pack members back.  
"I'm glad for you son", John said. "And for Derek as well. You two fit together".  
"Thank you, dad", Stiles replied.  
"Thank you, John", Derek replied.  
Then the three of them hugged each other.

They pack had a happy breakfast, everyone smiling and laughing as they ate. Then, just as they were finishing, Stiles stood up. His eyes shifted from amber gold into deep purple.  
"There's someone coming into the preserve", he said. "Three men. They're hunters! The three hunters that have been pursuing Derek! Quick! Come with me, pack!"  
In an instant the happy mood turned serious. Stiles led his werewolves out the door to defend his mate.

(Next chapter: Derek's pursuers arrive. And a warning of danger to come.)


	4. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's pursuers show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a dark side to Stiles in this chapter. He is tough, vengeful and ruthless. And there are reasons why. As always, he defends his pack.

The pack ran out onto the front lawn, where Stiles gave them their instructions.  
"The hunters are still on the edge of the preserve", he said. "To get to The Fortress, they will have to pass through the line of trees on the south side of the clearing. I want all of you to be in the branches of the trees. When the hunters pass under the trees, I will shout, NOW! Then I want you to jump down to the ground and capture them. Now, let's go and get them!"  
The pack quickly shifted into their beta forms. When they got to the line of trees, they climbed up into the branches. Stiles asked Derek to stay with him below. He used his magic to place a spell of protection around his wolves. Then he placed an invisible barrier around Derek and himself.  
"They may try to fire at us", Stiles told Derek. "But we are protected by my spell. If they shoot, the bullets will bounce off of the barrier surrounding us".  
They didn't have long to wait. In a few minutes the three hunters came under the line of trees. As soon as they were under the trees, they shot their rifles at Stiles and Derek. But the bullets just deflected off of the invisible barrier, leaving Stiles and Derek unharmed.  
At that moment Stiles shouted "NOW!", in a booming voice.  
The pack leaped down on the hunters from the tree branches. In a flash the hunters were being held down on the ground by the werewolves and were disarmed. Stiles and Derek approached the hunters.  
"I am Alpha Red Wolf, and this is my pack", Stiles said. "You have invaded my territory. And I know why you are here".  
The hunters looked at Stiles and Derek with anger on their faces.  
"We've come to get him", one of the hunters replied, indicating Derek. "And we planned to kill him. And any other mangy wolves that we found".  
Stiles looked at them coldly, with steel in his eyes. His eyes shifted to crimson red.  
"Well it looks like your little plan failed, didn't it", he said. "Tell me. Did Gerard Argent send you?"  
"We're not tellin' you nuthin", another of the hunters replied. "You're just another mangy wolf that needs to be exterminated. You and the rest of these monsters".  
Stiles looked at his wolves, then looked down again at the hunters.  
"The only monsters that I see are you three pitiful excuses for humans", he said.  
He looked at his pack again.  
"Kill them", Stiles said dispassionately.  
In an instant the pack had ripped out the hunter's throats and killed them.  
"Now place the bodies together", Stiles said.  
"Yes, Alpha", the wolves replied.  
Stiles eyes shifted to deep purple. He looked at the bodies of the hunters and they were instantly consumed by fire and turned into ashes. Then he opened a chasm in the ground and sent the ashes into the molten core of the earth, where they were totally consumed. Then he closed the chasm back up. He melted their weapons down into metal and sent them back into the places in the earth where they had originally come from. Then he located the hunter's truck, melted it down, and sent it back into the earth as well. There was now no trace that the hunters had ever been there. Stiles' eyes shifted back to their normal color of amber gold.  
"Come on pack", he said. "Let's go home".

After lunch they had a pack meeting in the living room.  
"Before we start the meeting, I'd like to tell you how proud I am of all of you", Stiles said. "You came through for me like you always do, and I'm proud to be your alpha".  
"We're proud to be your pack", Erica replied. "You're the best alpha in the world".  
The other pack members voiced agreement with that and Stiles gave them all a big smile in return.  
"Thank you, pack"' he said.  
Then, as he continued to speak, the pack felt his enormous power as an alpha engulf them and give them courage.  
"I'd like to let you know just what we're facing", Stiles said. "Today was just a warning of a much greater danger to come. We must build our pack and make it stronger. And we must train hard and be prepared".  
He looked at them solemnly.  
"Because Gerard Argent and his hunters are coming".

"I'm sure that they will be coming soon", Stiles continued. "I feel it through my magic. And I know it through logic. They didn't finish what they started when they were here four years ago. They are coming here to kill all of the supernaturals that are left. And not just were creatures. But hellhounds, banshees, and chimeras as well. We are all in danger".  
"How many hunters do you think Gerard will bring with him?", Derek asked.  
"He brought about fifty before", Stiles replied. "I would think that he will have at least that many, if not more. And Gerard alone is very dangerous, as all of you know. I've heard that he was behind the suicide of his daughter-in-law Victoria after she was bitten and became a werewolf. He recently killed his own daughter Kate because she had become a were jaguar. And when his son Chris and granddaughter Allison rebelled against him, he killed them as well. He is a murderer and a psychopath. He is extremely dangerous".  
"What about the woman that is his second in command now?", Isaac asked.  
Stiles' face grew grim, and his voice grew steely cold.  
"Yes", he replied. "Her name is Tamara Monroe. She is also a ruthless murderer. I was told by people who witnessed it that she was the one who killed Scott and Melissa. Gerard ordered it and provided the wolfsbane bullets, but she pulled the trigger".  
The anger in the room was palpable, as the pack remembered their loss.  
Stiles continued.  
"As I said earlier, we need to find more werewolves and build up the pack. We need to make it stronger. And we need to train harder".  
He looked around at each wolf in the pack, then spoke with determination in his voice.  
"We start tomorrow", he said. "We will start to recruit wolves from other packs. And we will step up our training. We will train every day. We will need to train, train, and train some more. Because the hunters are coming. And they are coming soon".

(Next chapter: Strengthening the pack. Training. And Showdown.)


	5. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may be a difficult chapter for some people to read. There is a battle and deaths occur because of it. There are two executions. And Stiles is tough, vengeful, and ruthless toward the enemies of his pack. It's the darkest Stiles that I have ever written. But there is a reason for his vengeance. As always, he defends his pack.

The next day the pack began preparations for the coming storm. Stiles had been in contact with other packs for the last year. Now the time had come to assemble a werewolf army for the invasion of the hunters which Stiles felt would be within the next six months to a year. Within the next two weeks, werewolves began to arrive at The Fortress from packs in Oregon, Washington State, Colorado, Southern California, New York, and from other states all over the country. Soon Stiles had an army of over fifty wolves assembled. And they began to train for the battle. Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Liam, Erica, Boyd, and Malia took charge of the training. They trained the werewolf army thoroughly, hard, and well. The Red Wolf pack did it's job well. And even though the house was crowded with the extra werewolves living there, no one complained. They shared space for sleeping bags and everyone pitched in on the cooking, cleaning and laundry. Stiles had never been so proud of his pack as he was now.

One afternoon, a few months after the pack had started it's training, Stiles sensed the presence of strangers entering the preserve. He stood up, turned toward the south perimeter, and his eyes shifted to deep purple. The room grew silent. Then his eyes shifted back to amber gold.  
"It's Gerard Argent and the hunters", he said. "They're approaching from the south. Code Red".  
Immediately everyone left the house calmly. They shifted into their beta forms and marched through the woods to a large clearing. There they waited for the hunters to arrive.  
After the pack had gathered in the clearing, Stiles spoke to them.  
"I know that I can count on each of you to do your best" he said. "Remember who we are fighting. They are ruthless killers who show no mercy. They have come here to kill all of us. So these are my instructions. Be hard. Be tough. Be more ruthless than they are. Show no mercy. Take no prisoners. Kill or be killed. And remember, the pack is our life. Fight to protect and preserve it. Be ready, be sharp, and be determined. And remember that your alpha loves you. Every one of you".  
The pack fanned out into their pre-arranged formations.  
Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Liam, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Isaac, Jarrod, Nick, and Heath led the werewolves.  
Jordan, Ethen, Aiden, Brett, Kira, and Lori were the rear guard leaders.  
Lydia, Danny, Mason, and Corey were lookouts on the sides of the clearing.  
The werewolves from the other packs stood in formation in the center of the clearing.  
Stiles placed a spell of protection around each of the members of the pack and around himself. No wolfsbane bullets, arrows, or other weapons could penetrate the barriers that he created.

Suddenly, the hunters rushed out from the trees. The werewolves ran forward to meet them. The hunters fired their guns, but the bullets were deflected off of the invisible barriers that Stiles had created. Some of them shot arrows at the werewolves, but they were deflected away as well. They tried to stab the wolves with knives, but the blades broke off when they hit the barriers.  
It became hand to hand fighting. The werewolves rapidly gained the upper hand. Within a half hour, all of the hunters were dead, with the werewolves sustaining only minor injuries. Only two of the enemy remained standing. Gerard Argent and his second in command, Tamara Monroe, were frozen into place by a spell that Stiles had cast on them.  
Stiles walked up and confronted Gerard.  
"Hello, Gerard", Stiles said calmly. "It's been a while since we met. Of course, I will always remember the time when I was sixteen that you beat me up".  
Gerard glared angrily at Stiles.  
"I should have killed you then", Gerard snarled. "You always were a werewolf lover. And now you've actually become one of the filthy creatures".  
Stiles shook his head.  
"You are a disgusting monster, Gerard", he said. "You've always been one. A disgusting, psychotic, murdering monster. But I will deal with you later. First, I must meet your friend, the equally disgusting Miss Monroe".  
Stiles stood in front of Tamara and looked at her with cold steel in his eyes.  
"Miss Monroe', he said disdainfully. "It's not a pleasure to meet you".  
She looked at Stiles and spat toward him.  
"I wish that I could kill you", she said with an evil face. "I would kill you if I could".  
Stiles shook his head again.  
"But I will be the one who kills you, Miss Monroe", he replied. "And by the way, your aim is terrible. Your spit never even came close to me".  
Then he looked at her with anger in his eyes.  
"I'm going to kill you for two reasons, Miss Monroe", he said. First, because you are too dangerous to be left alive. And second, because I have a personal reason to see you dead. Because you took the lives of two people who were precious to me. You killed Scott and Melissa McCall. There were witnesses to the murder. They saw you shoot them. So Miss Monroe, I cannot allow you to go on living".  
"Yes. I killed them", she sneered. Then she laughed an evil laugh. "I killed the miserable little werewolf and his mother. I'm glad that I killed them. And I would do it again".  
Stiles looked at her in stony silence. Then he turned to the pack.  
"Liam, Malia, come here", he ordered.  
"Yes, Alpha", they replied as they stepped forward.  
"You know that Scott was my best friend", Stiles said. "I loved him dearly. Liam, I know that you loved Scott as well. He was your alpha and your friend. And Malia, I know that you loved Scott. He was your mate. And we all loved Melissa, as if she were our own mother".  
Stiles looked at Liam and Malia and his eyes shifted to red.  
"So I grant you the privilege of dealing with Miss Monroe", he said.  
"Now I'm going to release you. Miss Monroe", Stiles continued. "But, remember something. A human can't outrun a werewolf".  
Stiles released Tamara from his spell, and she turned and started to run. He looked at Liam and Malia.  
"Kill her", Stiles said dispassionately.  
Liam and Malia chased Tamara Monroe. They soon caught up to her and tackled her. She screamed as Liam tore out her throat and Malia tore out her heart. Then she lay dead at their feet.  
Then Stiles turned to Gerard Argent.  
"And now it's your turn, Gerard", he said. "Time to meet your fate. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"  
Gerard gritted his teeth and growled at Stiles.  
"Only that I still want to kill you", he said. "Kill you and every other supernatural creature on the earth".  
Stiles looked at Gerard coldly.  
"Then it's lucky that I'm going to kill you instead", he replied.  
Derek was standing next to Stiles.  
"You remember Derek, don't you Gerard?', Stiles asked. "You ordered the murder of his family. You had Kate burn them to death in their own house".  
He turned to Derek.  
"So how should we kill him, Derek?", he asked. "With fire? Like he killed your family?"  
"Yes, Stiles", Derek replied. "With fire".  
"You heard him, Gerard", Stiles said. "The victim has become the victor. He has pronounced your sentence. And I, as your judge and jury, will execute that sentence".  
Stiles eyes shifted to deep purple and he looked at Gerard.  
Suddenly, a small flame started inside of Gerard's body. The flame grew larger and larger and began to consume him. As Gerard burst into flames, he screamed in agony. Soon it was all over, and all that was left of him was a pile of ashes.

Stiles looked at the bodies of the hunters and they were instantly consumed by fire, until they were all turned into ashes as well. Then he again opened a chasm in the ground and sent the ashes into the molten core of the earth, where they were totally consumed. Then he closed the chasm back up. He melted their weapons back into metal, and sent them back into the places in the earth where they had originally come from. But before he disposed of their vehicles, he and the pack went to look at them. Most of the vehicles had extra guns and ammunition in them. But one had several canisters of gas inside of it.  
"Look, Derek", Stiles said excitedly, "I think that this might be the gas that buried the memories of my dad and his deputies. If Deaton and I can analyze it, we might be able to restore those memories".  
Stiles turned to the pack.  
"Take the canisters and go back to The Fortress", he said. "We will talk after dinner".  
"Yes, Alpha", they replied.  
He smiled.  
"And all of you were magnificent today", he said. "I'm proud of all of you".  
"Thank you, Alpha", they replied.  
The pack took the canisters and returned to the house with them.  
Then Stiles melted the trucks and the additional weapons and ammunition into metal and sent them deep inside the earth. All traces of Gerard Argent and the hunters were gone.  
His eyes shifted back from deep purple to their normal color of amber gold.  
Stiles and Derek looked at each other and smiled in relief. Then they held each other close and kissed.

That night after dinner, Stiles held a pack meeting.  
"Today every one of you acted with courage, bravery, and loyalty", Stiles said. "I'm proud to be your alpha".  
"And we're proud of our alpha as well", Liam replied. "Hooray for Stiles!"  
The pack cheered and Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you, pack", he said. "You're the best!"

Stiles sent the other wolves back to their packs, and phoned each of their alphas with his personal thanks. He and Deaton analyzed the canisters of gas, and found the element that had affected the sheriff and his deputies. As Stiles had suspected, their memories had not been erased, but just buried deep within their minds. Stiles and Deaton discovered an antidote, and soon John and his deputies gained all of their memories back.

Stiles and his pack live a life of peace and happiness at The Fortress. The old house is refurbished and redecorated, and the pack continues to be a happy family there. But they are always prepared to fight and destroy any hunters that may come their way. Stiles is a great alpha, a brilliant strategist, and a fearless fighter.

Outside of Stiles' and Derek's bedroom, Stiles the tough hard alpha rules the pack with an iron hand. But inside Stiles' and Derek's bedroom, Stiles can let down his armor and again become the sweet boy that still exists inside of him. Derek is the only person that Stiles trusts enough to allow to see his inner self. And Stiles is the only person that Derek trusts enough to allow to see his inner self.  
Stiles and Derek are in love and are mated. Together they lead a powerful force of werewolves in their goal to eliminate all of the hunters that they encounter. When they are with their pack, they are both tough and hard. When they encounter danger they are ruthless. But when Stiles and Derek are alone, they are once again two sweet tender young boys in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers not only to The Fortress in the story, but to The Fortress of Stiles' and Derek's love for each other, The Fortress that guards their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
